His Guest
by The Sith Virtuoso
Summary: Kylo Ren meditates upon a certain captive of his and finds himself asking who among them really is imprisoned by the other. What I thought may have transpired in the mind of a certain angry darksider in a particularly delicious scene during the Force Awakens. A Reylo one-shot. Complete. May consider re-rating this in the future. Reviews are much appreciated


**All characters property of LucasArts & Disney...even if they likely will never produce something in print as titillating as this one.**

* * *

 **His Guest**

 _"Don't be afraid...I feel it too.."_

* * *

One standard hour had gone by since the skirmish on Takodana.

Yet for him the passage of time seemed to have come to a halt.

He should be celebrating. Exalting in his excellence and brilliance.

The battle may have been lost on Takodana, but he knew that _he_ had all but just won the war.

On another occasion he would have taken amusement—however petty it seemed—in rubbing such an achievement in that insufferable Hux's smug face.

 _Fool..._

Yes, Hux was a fool.

A fool who could not comprehend that he was but a pawn in a greater game.

A game that can be played only by those touched by the Force.

He thought of himself and the paltry few beings who shared his gifts as far above the rest of the rabble that accounted for most of the countless trillions in the galaxy...

He was among those destined to lead and command the galaxy to greater glory.

His captive, on the other hand, was but part of the masses. Plebeians in the realm of the Force.

Sheep in need of a shepherd.

And yet...

He could not take his eyes off his prize. Her presence made it seem that the seconds ticking away lasted an eternity.

Hux had insisted— _commanded_ even—that a squad of troopers be left behind to "assist" him in the interrogation.

He was not at all happy with that arrangement and a simple unspoken threat was enough to send away Hux's goons.

Fear, as the Supreme Leader had taught him early on, was truly the greatest of weapons.

 _Would she be afraid?_ he mused.

They were alone there in his chamber of steel and shadow. A subject to his every whim.

If she were someone else, a lesser being in all respects, he would have not wasted his time in such contemplation.

He had found within himself a natural talent for intimidation and domination ever since embracing the dark side of the Force, much like his grandfather.

It would have been too easy.

There was just _something_ about her that piqued his interest...

He tilted his head to examine her unconscious form...and found that he felt no disgust nor contempt.

Other emotions were coming to life instead from deep within him.

Emotions which he had long attempted to suppress.

His Master had always rebuked him for refusing to embrace the duality that promised him untold power.

 _Only the darkness gives power,_ he would say to himself, _The light is for the weak._

But he _was_ weak.

His Master knew it.

 _He_ knew it.

And he was afraid.

His two fundamental natures had long clashed like fire and ice in a violent stalemate and his duality was reflected in the current scene being played.

To the outside world he was but a black ghost standing within the shadows, fervently watching his sleeping prize, silent and still...but inside him, the dark and the light did battle with such vigor that his soul bled like never before.

At another time, he would have exploded in fury.

But somehow...he could keep it together at that moment.

He knew it was because of her.

 _Why?_

Indeed, it was the 'why' that continued to elude him. How such an ordinary being could effortlessly change him in a small amount of time was beyond his capacity to understand.

 _Why?_

He needed to reflect again...was she indeed ordinary? Just another pawn like Hux and the rest?

Time continued to pass at a snail's pace. He felt that entire stars might have been born and gone to their deaths in each passing second, in each of his breaths...and those of hers.

Unconsciously the ghost began to stop caring about those.

The map.

The galaxy.

The universe.

All seemed to fade away...until only he, she and the Force existed.

He understood then that the Force had brought her to him.

 _No...brought_ us _together._

He studied her again as if admiring a work of finest art.

Her smooth, blemishless, lightly tanned skin, covered in a ragtag but curiously beautiful white garment...

Her long, silky hair the color of burnt copper...

Her slender form and full bosom, gently heaving with each breath she took...

Her finely wrought face...with its feminine angles, the long lashes that framed her doe-like eyes, and the most succulent pair of lips he had ever graced upon.

 _Why—how are you doing this to me?_

His breath strangled in his throat as he felt his desire...to run his hands through her hair...over the fine lines of her face...over the sinuous curves of her body...

Over her naked skin...

He had to fight away that urge to take her there and then where she lay.

He breathed in, and caught a whiff of her scent...of sun, sweat and the female sex.

He remembered the tones of her voice...one that sounded like a siren's song even as she trembled in fear before him just a few hours before.

The Force ran through him stronger than ever even as his fevered mind began to play with fantasies of what she was like...what she was _truly_ like...

A sword of fire ran through his very being and he found himself exalting in it. _She_ was his agony and bliss all at the same time.

It was a power beyond his understanding...

 _And she does not even know it._

And he wanted more...

The ghost then realized that while she may have been his prisoner, he in turn had unwittingly become hers.

The strangest part of it was that he found himself smiling beneath his ebony mask.

She would not be his prisoner any more, he decided.

She deserved more than that.

He could already feel in his bones that she was about to come to.

The Force had led both of them to this moment and he had no intention of letting such an opportunity pass by.

 _Just in time._

Though he felt that proper courtesies must be upheld... he still had a task to do.

Her hazel eyes suddenly shot open and the breath caught in her throat after seeing the shackles on her wrists and ankles.

He could feel her pain.

Her fear.

"Where am I?" the frightened scavenger blurted out.

It was ecstasy.

He took a moment to contemplate what would be right words for the upcoming discourse.

"You're my guest," Kylo Ren said, surprising even himself with the softer tones of his voice.

He had a feeling...that the Force was about to make it a most interesting evening for both of them.

 _Yes..._ my _guest indeed_.


End file.
